kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Myrmecophobia
'General Information' ' '''Also known as "fear of ants". We're a room, but not quite like any other. We also happen to have a beach a quarter of a mile away. '''Chatroom Definition: '''The name of the room is a phobia: (refered in the sentence above) known as "fear of ants". Not much is known about this "online" fear. But it's obvious that it refers to the ants of Kongregate, and some sort of fear of these ants. Another theory is that it's just a plain out fear of ants. 'Members of Myrmecophobia' On average, the chat has around 200-250 users in the room. Among them, there are a ton of "usuals" in myrmecophobia, so here's a list of some that are most common. ''FireandIce (Moderator/room owner) 1337al (Moderator) Commando57 Ice Wire EliteSlayerX2 (Developer) GeneralWhiskers sintendo337 Butterfly_Maiden GamerGuy249 gamepowner13 Malil GriffinGold lymebomb5 synomonia valrossen Blarg400000 Peopleeater1333 bobxce ReconSquad There are many more to list, but those are some of the most common. Trolls: 'For every good thing in this world, there's someone out there trying to destroy it. A ton of trolls have been reported, tracked down, and dealt with. Not meaning to list any names, we still have a certain person that contributes to being "a troll of Myrmecophobia." Let's just call these people: "Our average Joe" 'Teh Important (and boring) Stuff 1. Behave yourself in the chat 2. Don't be a troll. A.k.a. No spamming or over annoying other users 3. Tone down the swearing. It's okay to swear a little bit, but don't over do it. Other people are trying to enjoy this site. 4. Have respect for others, they will no doubt return the favor 5. Moderators and Admins are there to help, not to be yelled at. (That also isn't accepted the other way around). 6. People who are "Grammar Nazi's" get on everyone's nerve now and again. If you ask them to stop (politely) they'll most likely stop. If not, get help. 7. When in doubt, call a mod. Head over to Modfriend's account and lookup mods that are online. 8. Private messages shouldn't be taken for granted. Make sure you know what you can and can't do with PM's 9. These chatrooms are suppose to be for entertainment, so enjoy yourselfs. But remember, there are rules and guidelines you should follow. If everybody participates in making the chat a great place to be, it'll be a better experience for everyone. *Reminder: Everyone on kongregate are the same, no matter if they're just an average user, or an admin. Everybody should be treated with respect. If people aren't treating you correctly, then feel free to seek help. Bullies, spammers, and trolls are not tolerated on this site. 'Special Organizations/Characters' 'The Walrus' The Myrmecophobia community has developed a series of long running jokes, usually referred to in conversation. Among the most famous of these is that of user Valrossen, (Swedish for "the Walrus". As such, he is often called "Val" or alternately, "Valro") During times of extreme peril, he converts to Walrus pancake form, denoted by an extended underscore ( _____) In this form he can fit in people's pockets, and spends much of his time hunting Trolls, (users that delight in bombthrowing and causing trouble.) and talking in Swedish. He also have a set of escape holes which he dug in the beginning of 2010 which he uses for ambushes, escaping(obviously) and rescuing people, he also have a Banhammer, which he can call to him with the snap of fingers and he also have wooden sticks for everything. 'The Grazi' EliteSlayerX2, also called Elite and The Grazi, is a grammar nazi. This native of England can and will correct Grammar, spelling and punctuation in any and all posts, resulting in a much cleaner and formal chat. His services are always appreciated. The all-but annoying speech in Myrmecophobia This isn't just known as "motocoms," this refers to everything that...well....doesn't make sense to the average user. 1.Let's start out with the nicknames. Every user in myrmecophobia has some sort of nicknam to their username. About 95% of the time, their nickname will take off of their first word of their username. Example: WorldConquerxx would be "World." This isn't always the case, but it's usually the most common thing to do. 2. This is something everybody on the internet should know: How to show action. People may say something like this: "I want a cookie." Now, if they wanted to show that they went and got a cookie, they'd say this: "I want a cookie. *Gets up and grabs a cookie.*" See? The *'s represent actions, such as " 's represent speech. It's that easy. I sound like an idiot trying to teach someone how to read. Teh Info on Da Regs Mods There are currently only 2 mods in myrmecophobia: FireandIce and 1337al. Both are highly respected within the chatroom, and they both have some great history. FireandIce (which has a lot of nicknames, but nothing really sticks) is currently the room owner (which is probably the 3rd time this has been mentioned) and has some great moments in history with this chatroom. Currently 16, Fire left the chat early 2010 (not entirley) but is coming back regulary throughout this year. 1337al, or "Al" is currently the only "everyday" moderator in this room. Al was brought to myrmecophobia through a mod call (the mod call was made by EliteSlayerX2), and she's been hooked to the chatroom since. Developers The only regular developer is EliteSlayerX2 (known as Elite....or The Grazi). Elite's been a member of myrmecophobia since he came to the kongregate (June 7th). Currently 14, elite is a known usual within myrmecophobia. Regular members Commando57 (known as "com") is the most known regular within myrmecophobia. She's currently 13, and has been coming to myrmecophobia for over a year. For the last month or so, Commando has taken a break from Kongregate, and nobody really knows what she's currently doing. GeneralWhiskers (known as gen or whiskers) is currently leven 26 (age is unknown) and has been coming to myrmecophobia for around 6 months. People know gen as a pretty respectable guy, even though opinions may vary. GamerGuy249 is currenlty level 16 and has been coming to myrmecophobia for about 10 months. Even though he's usually respected, his moods may change. You never know whether he'll be your pal, or just plain out yell at you. Attention If you aren't mentioned anywhere on here at any point, and your name is on the list, then feel free to write a auto-bio about yourself in this section.